


Resurrection

by Vehuel



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied Resurrection, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Rebirth, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rin is Satan, Satan!Rin, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehuel/pseuds/Vehuel
Summary: The being on the throne smiles, emptiness spreading behind his blue eyes and through him.He wonders if this was what God had felt that day, the day He became man and something else, something that was Him but also another person entirely, so different that He called him son but so similar that they were One. If He felt so powerless, so empty, watching something He couldn’t control. An event even He couldn’t stop.There’s something hilarious about that thought.Comparing himself to God… it’s blasphemy, and so very amusing.So very true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to him the other day.  
> It's kinda short, because I had in mind a much broader idea.  
> But go on, read it!  
> I'll explain in the end notes!

* * *

* * *

His kingdom is burning around him, and he’s powerless to stop it. He can’t stop the blue flames, so similar to his own (but so young – the other one is always so _young_ that it almost hurts, was he so naïve once? Is he so naïve all the time?) burning his cities and gardens and citizens, billions of demons’ screams echoing in the air.

So familiar.

He has heard it thousands of times, and has grown numb to it.

It’s like it’s not there at all. He just sits there, still as a statue, on his throne, and stares ahead.

He has lived this situation more times than he can remember, always the same, never changing, an endless loop that makes him grow _insane_ … every time.

He knows what’s going to happen next. It’s always the same, everything he does to change things doesn’t matter because it’s always going to end here, it’s fated and it cannot be changed.

This is the day everything ends.

He’s not too worried. Rectify: he’s not worried at all. He doesn’t care. This is the day everything ends, and begins anew.

The doors are going to slam open, and _he_ would stride in, all victory and self-righteousness, strong like only those who feel they’re in the right can be.

The other exorcists behind him are inconsequential.

The being on the throne smiles, emptiness spreading behind his blue eyes and through him.

He wonders if this was what God had felt that day, the day He became man and something else, something that was Him but also another person entirely, so different that He called him son but so similar that they were One. If He felt so powerless, so _empty_ , watching something He couldn’t control. An event even He couldn’t stop.

There’s something hilarious about that thought.

Comparing himself to God… it’s blasphemy, and so very amusing.

 _So very true_.

* * *

 

Rin doesn’t move when the kurikara pierces his chest.

He doesn’t feel pain, he just looks into the blue eyes (identical to his own, but still so _young so thrusting and hopeful_ ) of his younger self, so naïve, so _innocent_ , and smiles, because this is the day everything ends, and the cycle begins again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought the other day, about a story with Satan!Rin (I love them, and there aren't enough around), and Rin being kinda depressed because he's trapped in this endless loop without means to escape.  
> And stuff.  
> And because I'm a yaoi fan at heart, that story was supposed to be a Rin\Mephisto. Be it in a romantic way or just some family feels.  
> So, I'd like your input.  
> First, I'd like to know if you liked this one-shot, and second if you'd read something made out of it.  
> I still don't know if I'm gonna write that story, because real life is a bitch and university and exams and stuff.  
> Same old, same old.  
> If you read this, it means you also read the one-shot, and for that I'm grateful.  
> Thanks for everything!


End file.
